Near The Lake
by Axl-Maniax
Summary: I took a two hour for this and just hope you guys out there like the story.Pleazz Read and Review!


Disclaimer:I don't own Bloody Roar though.Thanx to Dida,my best friends ever and my family to give me two hours two finish this story.Hope you guys out therer like this!(Even the fanfic was short,pleazz don't care 'bout that!And my profile as well...)

Kenji was thinking to going out to have date with Uriko.Kenji was thinking for a hour but didn't get anything.Kenji decided to go ask for Yugo's advice.Yugo just answered,  
"Just go to the place where you always trining."Kenji was shocked what Yugo said."What do you mean by 'Go to the place you training'!"Yugo was only silence."Then,if you be me,where will you go?"Kenjiwas thinking for a while."Waterfall?River?Or somewhere else?"Yugo said,"Go to the place where is making your brain feels good.I'm sure she like it."Kenji thinking..."(Good?Do I need to take her to there?)Thanks to that."Yugo thinking '(I wonder where will he go?)'

While at Uriko's House...

"Alice!"Alice was shocked once she heard Uriko screaming by her name.Once Alice heard,Alice rushing toards Uriko's room."What is it?"Uriko said,"Where will you go on date with Yugo?"Alice whispered towards Uriko."Why didn't you said it early?"Uriko said with her red face."I want to ask Kenji go on date with me.But you know me,I really shy!"Alice just silence."Who knows?Maybe he will ask you to go on date with him.You need is just wait."After a moment,door's bell is ringing.Alice go towards the door and open it."Ah,Kenji."Kenji just silence."Can I see Uriko?I want to meet her."Alice just smiling."Uriko!Someone wants to meet you.Guess who?"Uriko said by her room."If it was Kaoru,said I was sleeping!"Alice said to Kenji."A moment please..."Alice was really mad with what Uriko said."Uriko,it was Kenji.If you don't want to meet him,I will tell him you was sleeping."Uriko surprised with what Alice said.Uriko pulled her hand and say,"I-I will meet him."Alice said,"Good."

Uriko go out of her room and meet Kenji."What is it?"Kenji said with his red face."W-W-Will you g-going o-out with m-me?"Uriko was just silence."Well,err,a-ah..."Kenji said,"You won't?"Uriko answered quickly."N-no!I don't mean that.I was planning to ask you the same thing to.Will you?"Kenji said calmly."Absolutely."Uriko was happy with Kenji's answer."The place you will decide it."Uriko said to Kenji.

At the night at Kenji's home...

"Yugo,where will you and Alice go to date?"Yugo only silence for a moment.I thought you already decide it."Kenji only silence."I only said it by I understand it."Yugo only smile."Why don't you go to the lake which I always take you to there when you were still a kid?"Kenji was thinking for a moment."Lake?"Yugo was smiling.Kenji said,"Okay!I will take her to there!"

While at Uriko's house...

"Hey Alice,you think where will he take me to?"Alice said to Uriko."Don't know.Hope Kenji will take you to a good place."Uriko as hope deep inside of her heart that Kenji will take her to a good place.

Tomorrow at Uriko's house...

"Alice,you thing which cloth is much more perfect?"Alice said,"Just wear the blue cloth that you always wear."Uriko said,"I think maybe he will take me to where there is water...Maybe beach or pond..."After a while,door bells ring."Ah,it must be him!"Kenji was wear a blue cloth which he was think that Uriko wear the same colour as him."Are you ready to go?"Kenji asked Uriko."Uriko said,"Of course!"

A while after Kenji and Uriko go to the Lake...Alice go to Yugo house and asked him a help.Yugo said,"What kind of help?"Alice said,"Do you know where did Kenji planned to go?"Yugo just silenced."I prefers not to tell anyone where did he planned to go.Even me don't know where did he planned to go."Alice was mad with Yugo's answer."Can't you tell me?"Yugo said it was a secret place.

Back with Kenji and Uriko...

Uriko was surprised with the beauty of the lake."Where is this place?"Uriko asking Kenji with surprise face."It was a secret place which is I always training with Yugo when I was still a kid,and he reminds me about this place,so ,I decided to show it to you."Kenji answered Uriko's answer.Uriko running towards the lake and saw at there was a girl which is just playing with the water."Does anyone else know this place?"Uriko ask Kenji."As far as I know,except me and Yugo no one else know about it."Uriko was just silence."It's okay."Kenji just silence.After a minute...Uriko was silence.Kenji ask what's wrong with her.Uriko answered the girl she saw just now was gone.Kenji said,"Maybe she already go.Uriko as shaking and said that she was feel too cold."Really?This might work."Kenji started to hug Uriko as tight as he could."Uriko just silence once Kenji do that to him."How did you feel now?"Kenji ask Uriko."That feels much more good."Once Kenji heard that,Kenji started to smilling.Uriko hug Kenji and whispered towards Kenji's ear that she was really happy.Kenji was greatly just silenced once Uriko starting to hug him.

Both of them heading back to home.Kenji send Uriko back to home.Uriko said thanks for everything what has he done to her.Kenji said,"Can I meet you again tomorrow?"Uriko replied,"Of course!But wait until I end my school tomorrow."Kenji said,"Of course I can wait."

**The End **


End file.
